


By the Light of the Moon

by choking_on_roses



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic, Blood and Injury, Lostsuke strikes again, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Mpreg, Ocean Mythos, all tagged relationships will receive significant attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/pseuds/choking_on_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke trails his nose over Haru's collarbone, the base of his exposed throat, along his jawline. <i>What if I kill you first?</i></p><p><i>You won't,</i> Haru responds.</p><p>(or: the ocean possesses a dark, treacherous beauty, as do the creatures that inhabit it. At least, the ones that manage to survive...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this art](http://marisss-shonen-ai.tumblr.com/post/114972608695/i-draw-some-souharu-in-mermaid-au-dolphin-haru).

Haru slices through the water with powerful kicks of his tail, arms tight at his sides to reduce drag. He skims along the ocean floor at first, occasionally dragging his fingers through the sand to swirl it up in pretty patterns behind him. It tickles through his fingers at this speed; he's able to go full throttle as he heads toward shallower waters to sunbathe, the water slightly deeper here, ocean bed desolate and bare except for rocks, sparse tufts of seaweed that he avoids with quick twists of his lithe body (lest he get tangled in it again) and some crustaceans that scuttle along, withdrawing into their shells when they feel his shadow block out the sunlight filtering down from overhead.

After three days of remaining on the ocean floor to avoid the violent storms that tossed up the waves so violently that it was unsafe to breach at all, Haru's itching to surface, to bask lazily in the shallow sand and feel the beat of the warm sun on his shoulders. He wants to stay long enough to at least dry his hair. It's been far too long since he last had the chance to do so.

Glancing to his left, he sees his excitement reflected on Momotarou's face as he cruises along, nearly as fast as Haru himself but for the speed lost with his unnecessary kicks and flourishes. He parts his lips in a smile, hair catching the strengthening light as they draw closer to shore. He gives an excited keen, kicking his flipper hard for an extra boost of power, and Haru feels his heart leap with replicated anticipation. _Hurry hurry, almost there!_ Momotarou's distinct echo pattern dances in Haru's head.

 _Yes,_ he replies. As Haru turns hard around a large clump of seaweed, something catches the corner of his eye, far to the right, half concealed by shadow. He senses it through smell more than sight, really: the lingering, metallic scent of blood. Cold chill rippling down his spine, Haru extends his arms, splaying his webbed fingers to increase resistance and slow himself.

Momotarou whips past him, the current carrying the scent away before he has a chance to register it. Haru doesn't call him back; considering his still-reckless speed, it's clear that he hasn't noticed Haru drop behind him. Good. Haru doesn't recognize this smell, and he doesn't want Momotarou, inexperienced with hunting, anywhere near it until he's decided if it's safe or not.

Watching Momotarou's figure recede into the distance, sun glinting off his back, Haru slowly sinks down until his chest and belly nearly graze the sand. Once convinced that Momo's safe, no mysterious ambush waiting ahead, Haru cautiously slithers forward, digging clawed fingers deep into the sand to pull himself rather than use his tail and kick up clouds of sand that might give away his presence. After a few feet he catches the scent again, following it, pulling it into his nostrils, memorizing its heaviness.

There; the frenzy of struggle on the ocean floor, dappled sunlight playing off the back of a large mass. Haru mistakes it for a pile of rocks at first, white spots on the creature's dark tail blending in perfectly with sunlit pattern skittering across the sand. Haru drifts closer, curiosity overpowering his fear. The smell of blood grows richer, tendrils of the dark liquid wisping through the water as the creature continues to thrash. Then it stops abruptly, taking a break to gather its energy, and Haru, concealing himself discreetly behind growth of weed, has time to study it. A creature like himself, with a torso and arms with webbed fingers, dark hair. It's huge, almost half again as long as Haru, body wide and powerful, thick muscle cording its arms. It has very broad shoulders, expanse of smooth skin rippling with muscle, marred by the cruel metal spear jutting out of one side. The source of the blood and the creature's pain, which hangs so heavy in the water that Haru can feel it settling into his own bones. The creature radiates hostility, enough to have Haru on edge.

He inches closer, giving the thing a wide birth, circling around to make sure it sees him before he gets within range. He sucks in water, considering, and then sends out a gentle warning call. The creature snaps to attention, twisting to get a look at the source of the noise, instantly on guard and absolutely dripping with fear and rage. Haru can see now that he's predominantly male, with a flat, hard chest. His right arm hangs uselessly at his side and he grips his shoulder with the other hand, face darkly shadowed, lips pulled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth. A streak of liquid sunlight flashes across his face, glinting in his eyes, lighting them up from within, the most brilliant turquoise, sea foam on a calm summer day.  

 _I can help,_ Haru sends to him.

 _Get back,_ he snaps, still showing teeth. His speech pattern is strange, so alien that it takes Haru a moment to puzzle out his meaning, getting it more through tone than vocabulary.

 _Calm down. I'm not dangerous._ He says it with painstaking emphasis, gesturing as he talks, assuming the creature must have trouble understanding him as well.   _Not. Dangerous._ He motions to his shoulder, miming removing the spear.

The creature continues glaring, languidly thrashing his tail to remain floating vertically, never taking his eyes off Haru. He knits his brow, just the tiniest shift in countenance, but enough to appear more confused than angry.

Haru grits his teeth and lowers his head, acting as demure as possible as he drifts closer. This guy is definitely strong enough to kill him if he chooses, so the second Haru's within arm's reach he'll be in immediate danger. Despite this, he keeps himself calm, as getting agitated himself will only increase this creature's unease. But meeting those bright eyes with a steady, direct gaze, Haru keeps himself open and vulnerable, spreading his hands open in front of himself and keeping his head lower than the other creature's, all gestures of submission. The creature doesn't back away, but puffs out his chest, making himself appear even larger. Yes, it's intimidating, but Haru doesn't back down, carefully setting his open palm on the creature's pectoral muscle.

He can feel the tremors of fear and exhaustion coursing through the stranger, thrumming under his fingers, and he takes his time pressing the front of his body against him, trying to soothe and reassure him. The creature lowers his face to bury his nose at Haru's neck, sniffing at him, some tension leaving him as he comes to understand that Haru's not a threat.

 _Name?_ Haru asks, running his hands over the creature's abs and sides, gathering all the sensory information he can before it's time to pull away.

A beat of silence. _Sousuke._ The name sounds so odd, made up of foreign syllables, said in a strange tongue.

 _I'm Haru,_ Haru tells him, drifting back and gently gripping Sousuke's injured arm. _Need to pull this out._

Sousuke nods, mouth set in a grim line, eyes steely. _Do it._

Haru slips around to Sousuke's back side, grasping the spear from the pointed tip. He'll have to pull the rest of the shaft through to get it out; if pulled from the front, the barbs on the spearhead would catch and tear the wound jagged, clearly the reason Sousuke couldn't get it free on his own. Haru braces himself with a hand between Sousuke's shoulder blades and yanks without ceremony. The spear does not slide smoothly out of the wound; Haru has to twist the thing to loosen it, but it finally comes free with a fresh spurt of blood that has Haru's skin prickling with anxiety. Fresh blood in open waters...still, Sousuke's probably bigger than any other predators they might encounter this close to shore, and even injured he still poses enough of a threat to keep danger at bay.

At the moment his face is face is screwed up in pain, tail lashing wickedly back and forth, chest heaving and gills on his sides rippling as they furiously filter oxygen out of the water. When he opens his eyes after nearly a full minute, they're blurry, pupils dilated. He draws back, hostility pealing off of him in waves; Haru understands. The first reaction to injury is to keep others away, to protect oneself and nurse the wounds in private. He backs off, eyes low, until he has enough clearance to turn without slapping Sousuke with his tail. He looks up, meeting an ice-cold gaze before fleeing, racing away as fast as his strokes can take him, sensing predatory danger behind him so strongly it feels he'll never be able to escape.   

 

 

 

 

 _The crabs are starting to avoid that place,_ Momo informs him.

Three days later, and Haru still feels like there's something behind him even when he's alone, still believes he can catch the faint smell of Sousuke's blood when the current flows just right, the cold and unforgiving movement as the tide comes in.

 _Still there,_ Haru guesses. _But why?_ Why hasn't Sousuke moved on yet? He must have a home, somewhere. This is the summer territory of Haru's clan; they may be more compact, small individuals, but they're clever group hunters. Haru hasn't told anyone about Sousuke except for Momo, who seems to have kept the information between the two of them despite being such a social creature, but if the rest of the clan were to hear that something as large and threatening as Sousuke is imposing himself on their hunting grounds, well, they'd hunt him down and kill him for sure. And that would just be a waste of Haru's previous efforts to remove the spear.

He waits until the sun's down before he goes, this time in wide, sweeping kicks that carry him high, close to the water's surface, where the moonlight is brightest. He doesn't hurry, taking the time to breach as he pleases, peering up at the stars when his head is above water. As he nears the place he suspects Sousuke's still inhabiting, he sinks back down, watching his shadow glide across the ocean floor. He knows he's visible. Sousuke will come. He closes his eyes and spreads his arms, completing a vertical loop for pure enjoyment. It's a beautiful night, a slight sense of playfulness infecting him. Full moon tonight. Sure enough, a much larger shadow floats over Haru's, blotting it out, inky black with spots as pale as the stars themselves. Sousuke's colouring really is quite beautiful, reminiscent of the night sky.

 _Haru,_ he says, pulling himself into a vertical float several feet below Haru's position. His arms are crossed over his chest, bulging with strength, and Haru notes the layers of tender, pink skin already covering the spear wound. So his type heals as quickly as Haru's clan does.

 _You can't stay here,_ Haru explains. _Not safe. If they catch you._

Sousuke stares into the distance, troubled, mouth tightening. _Do you know these waters?_

Haru finds he missed the strange lilt to Sousuke's voice, his heart filling with joy at the sound. _I know them, yes._

Sousuke shakes his head. _This isn't...where I'm supposed to be._

 _Where is your clan?_ Intrigued, Haru drifts closer.

Sousuke appears uncertain of Haru's meaning.

_There are others like you, yes?_

_Yes,_ Sousuke finally replies. _We don't stay together all the time, though._

Haru doesn't understand Sousuke's meaning. He doesn't stay with the others? That doesn't make any sense. Haru can't remember a time in his life when he hasn't traveled with his clan. They hunt together, sleep together, protect one another. Haru's more solitary than most of the others, but even he would never dare strike out on his own. He's always had Momotarou by his side, if no one else. _Where is your clan?_

 _Gathering to mate,_ Sousuke growls soberly, head hung, arms still crossed over his chest. Haru can sense how tense he is. _I'm in the wrong place._

_Where are you supposed to be?_

Sousuke's eyes gleam in the moonlight like fish scales as he tilts his head up to look at Haru, who shivers under the intensity. _I don't know._   

Haru's chest tightens. _You can't stay here. My family will kill you._

Sousuke's tail swishes, propelling him forward, and he's before Haru in a flash of black and white, terse body bumping into Haru's, muscles and length of tail rubbing against him. Sousuke trills low in Haru's ear, a dominant sound, echoing through Haru's head and singing down his veins. Sousuke's fingers dig into his hips, thick, painful pressure, and Haru lolls his head to the side, showing his neck, shaking with the combined thrill and terror of having Sousuke exert power over him. So big, so strong, capable of snapping Haru's spine in one second, ending his life in one shining moment. Haru can't fight a predator like Sousuke; his only choice is to submit.

Sousuke trails his nose over Haru's collarbone, the base of his exposed throat, along his jawline. _What if I kill you first?_

 _You won't,_ Haru responds, keeping the tone of his echoes calm, controlled, almost bored, in order to appease Sousuke. _You only eat shellfish. You're hardly even a predator._

 _Doesn't mean I can't kill you,_ he sighs into Haru's ear, clawed nails coming dangerously close to piercing Haru's skin.

Haru gasps and wriggles involuntarily, a reaction to the sharp pain. Sousuke releases him, drawing back just far enough to survey Haru's body, eyes searing as they rake over him. Simply following the current of the water and the ethereal pull of the moon, Haru finds himself circling, a slow, lazy drift that Sousuke copies. They meet each other's eyes, drifting closer together before retreating a few inches. Haru's hyper aware of Sousuke's position at all times, can see the flare of his nostrils and the dark, fiery glaze of his eyes.

The moonlight slides over Sousuke's skin like liquid silver; his scent fills Haru's mind, heady and thick, clouding out all other thoughts. He misses the wide span of those fingers on him, hard body pressing into him, Sousuke's lips and nose traveling over his skin...he tips his head back, eyes closed in an act of complete trust, trailing his hand down over his chest and belly to stroke the reproductive slit in his tail. His fingers come away slippery with filmy mucous; he's definitely aroused. He watches Sousuke from the corner of his eye as he raises his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean, feigning disinterest.

Sousuke lets his eyes flutter closed, mouth pulling into a rare smile, more challenge clear on his face as his hands slide down to pull open his own slit. Haru notices he doesn't have two, like Haru and his kind do; interesting. So Sousuke's completely male, then. His penis juts out of the slit, erect and ready, thicker at the base and tapering into a point at the end, glistening with its own lubricant. Like the rest of him, his cock is half again as big as any Haru's ever seen.

Haru feels the burn of lust curling in his lower belly, pumping his slit full of slick liquid. It feels hot and strange compared to the cool temperature of the rest of his body and the water around him, and he shudders, fixing his eyes on Sousuke's cock. He wants it inside of him, filling him, so badly that his whole body seems to throb as he gazes at it. _Sousuke,_ he implores, helpless to control how needy he sounds.

Sousuke approaches him steadily, drawn in as if by the pull of the moon, circling Haru once, close enough that Haru can feel the water sliding between them. He shivers again, baring his neck, swelling with excitement.

 _Mine,_ Sousuke says, finally pressing their bodies flush together. His fingers feel different on Haru's hips this time, not gentle by any means; no, filled with the heat and pain of urgency. This time he grazes Haru's shoulder with his teeth, nipping at his neck. Haru squirms, bucking his hips against Sousuke's, feeling that slippery, pliant cock pressed into his stomach, not in the place he needs it to go.

 _Sousuke,_ he pleads, sliding his hands down tightly muscled back, nails dragging down Sousuke's skin. And then Sousuke shudders as well, stretching Haru's slit open with his thumbs. He pushes the tip in and buries himself with three deep thrusts, cock taking the shape of Haru's insides and stuffing him fuller than he's ever been. He trembles as Sousuke starts to churn the water with frenzied strokes, using his powerful tail to drive into Haru again and again.

Haru clings to Sousuke, clawing at his shoulders for purchase even as Sousuke takes a firmer hold on his hips to keep him from being pushed away. He finds his rhythm, rolling his hips in time with Sousuke's to get him as deep as possible, striking a place far within himself that seems to tickle his stomach, that tight coil of heat pulling tighter and tighter with each stroke. _More. More, Sousuke!_

 _Haru._ Sousuke's tone takes a low, rough quality, reverberating down Haru's spine. Haru lashes his tail, the tingling sensation growing stronger has Sousuke's thrusts start to change pace, coming shallow and fast, pounding into him without mercy. Suddenly he slows, driving in deep, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Haru's collarbone as the first powerful tremor wracks through him.

The pain of the bite mingles with the ecstasy of release, rapidly obliterated by it, the smell of blood overpowered by the scent of their mating efforts. Haru quivers as he feels Sousuke ejaculate inside him, flooding his belly with heat. He trembles and scrabbles at Sousuke's chest as he's overcome by waves of pleasure that have him clenching hard around Sousuke's cock, his body attempting to trap the semen inside.

Sousuke's arms encircle him tightly and he rests his chin on Haru's head, still pressed up inside, the current quickly washing away the froth of their reproductive liquids. _What have we done?_ Sousuke asks.

 _You did what you came here to do,_ Haru replies, nuzzling weakly against Sousuke's chest. The effects are already beginning to take place; powerful affection for his mate obscures any feelings of regret, and Haru clutches him possessively, glaring out into the darkness, daring any member of his clan to harm him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes shot of holy water* 
> 
> You can find me at [rosaveritas.tumblr.com](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com)


	2. The Taste of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes languidly, head nestled on his folded arms, stomach-down on the ocean floor. The temperature in these shallow waters is much warmer than he's used to, sunlight glinting brightly off the stretch of sand in front of him, gently caressing his back and tail.
> 
> Large, dark eyes stare at him, blinking slowly. Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mackerel, thank you all very much for the utterly overwhelming feedback on this fic so far!! I appreciate it and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait you had to put up with. ^^

One instinct pervades Sousuke's every waking moment: _get to the breeding grounds._ Generally he's perfectly content with his solitary life, travelling where he pleases and at his own pace, browsing for crustaceans and shellfish along the ocean floor as he drifts. But he's been feeling restless for several days, a fevered itch developing under his skin, settling at the base of his skull. At first he tries to brush it off, pretend the hot flashes and the tight coil in his pelvis mean nothing.

He's never been to the breeding grounds on his own before; it's his first year at full maturity, he's only recently struck out on his own, away from his parents. It sounds like such a hassle to go, to mingle with others of his kind and find a mate. But at the very least, going will mean getting so see some familiar faces again, and he's sure his mother will worry if she doesn't see him there.

When he finally gives in to his migration urges, it's not purposeful. He tells himself he's just expanding the parameters of his usual hunting route, drifting a few miles further south each day. Only a few miles, not too far at once, putting it off as long as possible.

Until he wakes one evening, scorching hot, an insistent pressure in his lower belly he can't get rid of no matter how he repositions himself, kicking up sand. He's never felt this way before, never done this, but he knows how it works. He's heard stories, caught glimpses of it during his childhood when he was supposed to be asleep. And there's that familiar, heavy musk in the air, that mating scent, and it's radiating off of him.

He rubs himself vigorously until the water currents are thick with that smell, his hand slick with mucous and ejaculate, but it's not satisfying.

The instinct grows stronger each day, permeating every thought, every dream, swelling bigger and bigger in his brain until everything else is completely drowned out: _breed._

It's the eighth consecutive night of being unable to sleep that finally pushes him over the edge. South. He's got to head south, to warmer waters. He travels at a relentless pace for three days, skimming the ocean floor whenever possible. He likes to stay low, down where his food source is; he's familiar with craggy rocks and sharp coral, strange creatures that skitter under rocks for shelter as he passes overhead, casting shadows in water shallow enough for moonlight to filter through. He prefers to sleep during the day when he can, when the sun feels warm on his back.

As the nights drag out, Sousuke starts to sense something isn't as it should be. The seascape has remained the same, sand and silt and wave-worn stones. It should be changing gradually as he reaches shallower waters. It should be gaining warmth, becoming more colourful and full of life. Instead, everything's whitewashed, gloomy and pale and barren. He's finding it more difficult to find food; the crabs here are scarce, shells growing barnacles on them and blending in with the rocks.

He's already exhausted, horny, and frustrated by his skewed sense of direction; hunger only exacerbates his foul mood. He uses his powerful tail to unsettle a pile of stones, clawing underneath them in search of something to eat. A tiny brown crab scuttles from the cloud of sand; Sousuke chases after it, determined to get something in his belly before trying to descend into another miserable sleep.

He's so focused on catching his future meal that he doesn't notice the forest of towering seaweed until the crab disappears into it. The strands are thicker around than his arms, anchored to the sea floor and trailing up, up, so far up that they block out the light, their depths pitch black. Sousuke doesn't mind; his eyes will adjust, and if he hesitates too long he's going to lose the crab. He plunges into the wall of plants, their tendrils brushing against his skin unpleasantly. He stays close to their bases, cautious of his tail and fins, worried about becoming tangled in the seaweed. It would be a huge pain to have to try to gnaw through this rubbery stuff; Sousuke doesn't care for the taste.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches movement and, whipping his tail, he lunges. But it's not the crab- it's not a crustacean at all, it's another creature like him with a long grey tail and gills. A female, by how round her breasts are. Her long red hair crowns her head in wisps, pulsating gently with the current, and she regards him with sharp, blood red eyes, hands clasped behind her back, expression purely analytical.

Now that they're only an arm's length apart, Sousuke catches a sudden whiff of her scent over the smell of the seaweed. It's enticing, mouthwatering, a promise of the thing Sousuke's body has been telling him to do for nigh on half a moon cycle.

He sucks in water through his gills, staring at her, about to ask her name when another one surges out of the shadows. This one's a male, larger than the female but with the same colouring. His face is a mask of murderous rage, sharp teeth bared, and he's got some kind of long black stick in his hands. _Get away,_ he snarls.

Sousuke furrows his brow, lip curling in a growl of his own. In a different situation he'd be more willing to try to diffuse the situation, but he's weary and hungry and their scents- both of them- are clouding his head so he can hardly formulate a thought. He wants something; to feed, to copulate, to fight, something, anything to burn off this excess of testosterone pumping through his system.

Sousuke's not a fighter, but he's big, far bigger than this male. He should easily be able to protect himself. He sets his face like stone, crossing his arms; usually these intimidation tactics work, keeping other predators far away from him. But this one doesn't back down, dancing just out of reach in a swirl of bubbles, darting out of view before Sousuke can see where he went.

His eyes fall on the female again; she's adopted a hard look, hands resting on her hips, and in this brief moment of distraction Sousuke almost fails to catch the movement to his left. He swivels, launching himself in the direction of his attacker, only to feel a crippling pain shoot up his shoulder into this neck. It feels like that time he'd accidentally brushed against an electric eel, shocking his nerves so bad his head goes numb, black spots floating at the edges of his vision.

And he knows if he doesn't get out of this situation, _now,_ he's going to lose his life. He lashes his tail out behind him with each kick, on the off chance he can hit and stun anyone who might be following him as he barrels through the seaweed, clutching his shoulder, teeth grit to carry him through the pain. The darkness in his vision creeps in further as he exerts all his energy on his escape, alarmingly aware that these creatures, and any other predators, can probably pick up in his blood trail from a mile away. He's bleeding profusely, the smell completely enveloping him, taking over his senses until he's at the brink of panic.

There, murky light! He extricates himself from the forest of plants with one last push. No more resistance ahead, just endless depths of ocean and the stretch of sand that seems to go on forever. Never looking back to see if he's being followed, Sousuke skims along the ocean floor at a breakneck pace, intent on getting as far away as his weak fins will take him before stopping to survey the damage to his shoulder. He can only pray the current will diffuse the scent of his blood in a few hours. He just has to stay alive until then.

 

 

 

 

Dazed from the excruciating pain, weak from struggling to remove the metal bar from his shoulder, Sousuke ceases his thrashing, trying to gather enough strength for another attempt. It never seems to move, no matter how hard he tries, only ever producing fresh clouds of blood. But he can't give up, he can't heal with this wretched thing inside of him. He can't even lift his arm. If he manages to avoid being killed by something larger than him, he'll slowly starve to death because he won't be able to hunt. Either way, his prospects are grim if he can't remove it. He's mulling this over sullenly, breathing shallowly and clutching his shoulder to stem the blood, when he hears it.

_I can help._ A strange voice, strange words he has trouble deciphering, whether due to exhaustion or a dialect difference, he's too out of it to tell. The creature is much smaller than him, pale as moonlight with dark hair. A male, possibly, with that slender physique, but the face is so pretty, eyes wide, shining with curiosity.

_Get back!_ Sousuke struggles to breathe, terror consuming him as the creature comes closer to him. His every muscle is coiled tightly, ready to spring, adrenaline numbing the pain in his shoulder.

The creature doesn't listen, drifting towards him with a determined expression. He doesn't seem volatile, but Sousuke doesn't trust him for an instant. _Calm down. I'm not dangerous,_ he says. Those eyes of his are entrancing, and Sousuke's soothed by looking into their depths. _Not. Dangerous._

His scent is gently overwhelming Sousuke's senses, subtle and reassuring. He spreads his hands so Sousuke can see them clearly, inching closer with his head lowered, until he's pressed flush against Sousuke's front, transferring body heat. Sousuke's so weary; he gradually puts down his defenses, exploring this other creature by smell and touch, inhaling deeply from the scent gland at his neck.

_Name?_ the other murmurs, voice calm.

_...Sousuke._

_I'm Haru._ Haru. Haru...it sounds beautiful in Sousuke's head, shrouded in shadow and dappled sunlight. _Need to pull this out._

Sousuke takes a moment to gather himself, setting his jaw. He foresees much suffering in his immediate future, but if it must happen (and it must,) let it be at the hands of this comforting creature. He nods. _Do it._

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Sousuke wakes languidly, head nestled on his folded arms, stomach-down on the ocean floor. The temperature in these shallow waters is much warmer than he's used to, sunlight glinting brightly off the stretch of sand in front of him, gently caressing his back and tail.

Large, dark eyes stare at him, blinking slowly. Haru.

Haru props himself on his elbows, chin resting on his hand, watching intently as Sousuke rouses himself from sleep. Sousuke's fascinated; Haru's tail fin is so different from his, wide and flat and moving up and down vertically from his body as it twitches, where Sousuke's moves from side to side instead. He's pretty with the light catching in his dark hair, giving his body a silvery hue. _It's early_ _,_ Sousuke sends him, settling contentedly into his sleeping groove and hoping Haru will get the hint that he'd prefer to go back to sleep for an hour or two. His injury has taken a greater toll on him than he first thought, and mating with Haru last night had expended the small reserves of energy he'd had left.

Haru moves like a flash, skimming along the ocean floor and seductively sliding his body along Sousuke's. _Swim with me._

Sousuke rolls onto his back, ignoring the uncomfortable pressure it puts on his dorsal fin. Haru hovers lazily over Sousuke's body, resting on his chest. He inhales deeply at the crook of Sousuke's neck, running his nose over his jawline- then he presses his mouth over Sousuke's and Sousuke isn't sure what to do. He lays there, stunned, unmoving while Haru explores his body with lips and hands, careful around the tender flesh from the spear wound.

Sousuke regards him with intense interest, wondering what in the world he's doing. Touching their mouths together one last time, Haru pushes himself an arm's length above Sousuke, blocking out the sun, his face in shadow. He takes Sousuke by the hands and heaves, trying to rouse him, and Sousuke's highly amused by how much effort he's putting into it without getting anywhere, considering Sousuke probably weighs twice as much as him. _Come,_ Haru insists, digging his nails into Sousuke's forearms almost painfully.

Sousuke nods, smiling, and releases some ballast water through his gills, causing him to float higher off the seabed, Haru still above him, holding his hands. _What were you doing with your mouth?_

_A kiss,_ Haru explains. _You've never...?_

_We don't...kiss._

_That's why you aren't good at it._ Haru peers down with those huge, curious eyes. He cups Sousuke's cheeks, brushing his lower lip with his thumb. Sousuke's not prepared for any of this; he's not used to even being around others, let alone having them touch him all the time with no evident purpose. It's a sensory overload; his skin burns where Haru touches him, that nagging heat kindling again in his belly. This time when Haru presses their lips together, Sousuke's ready, hungry for it, trying his best to mimic the soft movement of Haru's mouth on him.

But he can't; he's neither soft nor gentle, rough instinct taking over without a thought. The urge to grip Haru's hips again and dominate him, thrusting and biting and staking out his territory, filling him with valuable sperm.

 

 

 

 

By the time they finish mating again, Sousuke's exhausted all his energy. He lays quietly, encircled by Haru's arms, head against his belly, while Haru runs fingers through his hair.

_I need to go,_ Haru whispers, hands ceasing their stroking. _My clan will be searching._ He wiggles out from his position under Sousuke's chest, but Sousuke makes it difficult for him by clinging on- just shy of enough force to keep him pinned. Haru stops, startled, a dangerous glint in his eye. Sousuke smirks, leveraging his body over Haru's, trapping him.

And Haru bites him, a slow, deep burn developing on Sousuke's bicep where his teeth sink in. It's not enough to truly cause injury, but Sousuke lets go of him anyway, the warmth of affection blooming in his chest. He meets Haru's eyes, staring for a moment, an hour, an eternity. Haru threads his hands behind Sousuke's head, drawing him down for a searingly intimate kiss, the tang of blood thick on his lips.

_Go,_ Sousuke tells him once they finally part. _I'll be here. Waiting._

 

Momo twists the strand of seaweed in his hands into a knot, just for something to do with his hands. He tries to remember to breathe, anxiously searching the gloom with his eyes. He tells himself that Haru's fine, that nothing happened to him, he's gone off on one of his bouts of solitary introspection and forgot to mention it. Again. But he's perfectly okay; Seijuro will find him and bring him back where it's safe, like last time.

But Momo doesn't want to stay in home territory by himself, waiting around. He wants to be with Seijuro, searching. What is staying here accomplishing? Maybe Momo can find him, can see something the others missed. He knows all of Haru's favourite places; he should still be looking, not here with orders to _rest,_ imposed upon him by his brother.

Can't Seijuro understand that it's impossible for him to sleep when there's something he should be doing, when Haru's still out there somewhere, possibly in danger- no, _not in danger, he's fine. Just fine._ And if he comes back before Seijuro finds him (he will, of course he will) Momo'll be here, he'll be the first to greet him home. He won't sleep until Haru's back.

 

 

 

 

Momo awakens with a start, seaweed still strung through his fingers. He must've swiped at his face in his sleep and accidentally tickled his nose with it; he can't think of any other reason for the goosebumps pebbling his skin. He pushes himself up out of the sand, picking the seaweed off, groggy and disoriented. He's not sure how long he's slept; his internal clock's been off since yesterday, and there are no other clan members around. Time for a quick jaunt to the surface to gauge the position of the sun.

He darts upwards at full speed, eyes wide open as he slices through the frothy sea foam churned under by the waves overhead. He bursts free of the water's surface, wind chilly and exhilarating on his wet skin for the fraction of a second he's suspended in midair. Plunging back into the depths, he slows his momentum and uses his tail to halt his speed, this time breaching the water with only his head. He moves his arms to stay afloat, squinting in the brilliant sunlight glaring off the rippling ocean. The sun's direct overhead, already hot on the top of his head, and Momo lifts his face to it, basking in the warmth. It's a little after midday.

As Momo drifts slowly back toward the ocean floor, hesitant to leave the surface, lost in thought about what it would be like to have wings like a bird (could he fly through a cloud? What would that feel like? He wonders if he could ever get closer to the sun...) he's suddenly assaulted by a scent that makes his heart clench.

_Haru!_ He looks around, unable to pick anything out of the mottled shadows pulsing over the sand. There's something so wrong about that smell; there's blood in it, blood and something else- _Haruka?!_

And Haru's there in a flash of silver and obsidian, Momo rushing to meet him, throwing his arms tightly around him and nuzzling his neck while he graciously suffers through it. The strange scent's even stronger up close, filling Momo's senses and making feel like he's about to sneeze. It's strong and musky and- Haru's got teeth marks on his shoulder, right at the juncture of his neck.

_You mated?_

_Yes,_ Haru responds, a determined echo in his voice.

Momo races around Haru in circles, smelling him from every angle, gathering every piece of information he can, rejoicing in the fact that he's here,he's all here! _Who? Who's the one?_ He doesn't recognize the scent; it's not someone from their clan.

_The one who's been hunting the crabs._ His expression fades into melancholy, eyes guarded and dark. _You can't tell Seijuro._

His tone sends a shiver down Momo's spine, prickling his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rosaveritas.tumblr.com](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com)


	3. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai trembles violently, burying his face in Rei's neck. _They're waiting. We'll die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah, thank you for all the comments and kudos on this fic! I still can't believe the amazing feedback you guys are leaving for me. You're all so lovely ^^

_You have to promise not to tell anyone._ Haru clenches his fists, eyes narrowed, tail thrashing the same way it does when Momo gets distracted and lets the mackerel get away. _Or I won't let you meet him._

Momo gulps, nodding. _I promise._ He has to meet Haru's mate. He has to stay at Haru's side always, because Haru lets him, tells him things he won't tell Seijuro, and even though it's Seijuro's duty to look after the clan, Momo's the only one who can look after Haru. _I gotta meet him._

Haru nods curtly, kicking off in what is definitely more than a comfortable travel speed. Momo races after him, excitement thrumming through his veins. He's been burning to know what's hunting the shellfish, what kind of creature would cause such strange behaviour in the crabs and lobsters. Momo's always enjoyed watching them. He loves how they have _legs,_ how they scuttle across the sand in perfect synchronization. How would one manage having such odd appendages, anyway- he shakes his head forcefully, fixing his attention on Haru's fin just a few heartbeats ahead of him. He needs to focus.

This could be dangerous, after all.

 

 

 

 

Sousuke uses his sharp nails to rip open a crab's shell, scooping out the meat and sucking it from his fingers. This is the third one today; granted, none of them were very big, but today he's exceptionally hungry. Mating uses more energy than he'd ever expected.

He has to extend his search radius each time, as his prey is getting scarce, but he brings each catch back to the same spot, almost subconsciously at first. To make sure...to make sure Haru can find him easily when he returns, he realizes.

He's grown attached to this area, settled into the rocks here. He enjoys the way the seaweed billows in the current. The schools of minuscule fish that float by in clouds overhead, black where they block out the sun, glittering silver when they catch it in their scales. It's peaceful; no other predators to contend with. No fighting over hunting rights.

The shallow water's far warmer than he's used to, soaking up the sun's heat right to the ocean floor. The sand itself fells warm under his belly where he lies, picking over the bony remains of his meal. He cracks the claws open with his teeth, slurping at the meat inside. Halfway through the second one, as he's already toying with the idea of searching for another crab after this one, he catches a familiar scent in the water.

He stops, inhaling deeply, but the scent has vanished. Perhaps it was only a memory, a whisper of a smell...no, there it is again, stronger, unmistakable this time. Haru's smell. The feel of him nearby. Sousuke rises up from the sand, searching the murky distance for that comforting flash of grey, trying to quell the painful wrenching in his chest. A mixture of excitement and worry, attachment to someone other than himself. It's hard to accept this new knot of feelings in his gut, let alone embrace and trust them.

If Haru's smell caused some light damage to Sousuke's internal organs, seeing him is a far more serious matter entirely. Sousuke feels hot all over, heart pounding like he's going in for the kill. And, deep in his hips, that now-familiar urge that makes him ache for contact, to have those pale hands on him, that-

 _Sousuke._ Haru looks good with a smile on; he wears a small one now, at least for a moment, before his mouth falls back into a hard line. He hovers in front of Sousuke, arms crossed, and Sousuke refuses to admit how much he wants them wrapped around him instead. _I brought my..._ Eyes flicker down. _Brother. He's...loud. Hyper. Don't hurt him._

 _I wouldn't,_ Sousuke assures, reaching out to brush his hand through Haru's feathered-out hair. As if Haru would be able to stop him if he _did_ want to hurt anyone. Sousuke snorts gently to himself. He should at least admit to himself that he's far enough gone not to want to do anything that would hurt Haru. And it's strange, odd, having such powerful feelings for someone whom he hardly knows. It's terrifying.

 _Momo!_ Haru calls, and before the last note finishes echoing, Sousuke senses a small shadow barreling towards them. A creature, of Haru's kind, if the tail is anything to go by, but the similarities stop there. If Haru's the cool evening sky, this one is brilliant sunrise, with shocking hair brighter than a sea anemone and eyes that glitter gold. Wide eyes that stare, unashamed, from too close for Sousuke's comfort.

 _Who are you? Where are you from? I'm Momo by the way, oh, how did you get so big?!_ The nonstop barrage of questions really doesn't allow Sousuke time to answer, so he calmly waits for a space of silence in which he can speak, throwing Haru a furtive glance. Haru blinks back at him as if this is a regular occurrence and he can't be bothered to intervene. _Did you really mate with Haru?! Why? Do you love him? How did you guys-_

 _Stop,_ Sousuke snaps, hoping to bring the verbal onslaught to an end. He looks back to Haru. _You aren't brothers._

 _We grew up together,_ Momo responds happily, swirling excitedly in a circle. He twists, flipping his fins, and pulls out of the loop at Haru's side, wrapping him in a tight hug, eyes squeezed shut from the force of his smile. Haru makes no move to reciprocate the embrace, but neither does he try to break it, calmly waiting for it to end. His expression remains blank, eyes unamused, but if the sudden tinge to his cheeks is any indication, he's probably at least a little pleased.

And Sousuke shouldn't feel jealous about something so stupid, but he does, a vicious growl starting in his chest before he can stop it. Momo freezes, eyes opening wide. Not with the fear Sousuke expected. Curiosity. He lets Haru go, placing his hands behind his back, tail swishing expectantly. _Do you have siblings?_ he asks.

Sousuke shakes his head, then stops midway, pondering. _I might._ His parents have probably bred another child by now, since he's gone. _I don't know._

 _Now you have lots,_ Momo says, twitching excitedly. _A whole clan full of brothers and sisters. You belong with us, now._

Haru's got his head turned, looking off to the side, but he glances at Sousuke from the corner of his eyes, clearly anxious.

 _...I belong anywhere Haru is,_ he says slowly. He can feel himself starting to smile at the way Haru's eyes shimmer, the line of his mouth curving, slowly, into a smile-

Something heavy careens into Sousuke from the side, catching him off-guard and nearly tipping him over. Momo, the excitable brat, now attached to his side like a barnacle. _A new brother!_

 _The others won't approve,_ Haru mutters.

 _They will if Seijuro makes them,_ Momo replies, actively resisting Sousuke's (somewhat feeble) attempts to extricate himself from his grip. _He'll make them agree._

Haru's jaw sets stiffly, the spark in his eyes from a moment ago overshadowed by something dark. _Or they'd shun him and he'd lose his position. I can't ask that of him._

Sousuke meets his eyes. _There's a solution. I leave._ Strange, how disembodied he feels. Like someone else suggested it, not him. But it's true, it's logical. As far as Sousuke can gather, Haru's kind don't mate for life. They've only just met. Sousuke's shoulder should be healed enough; he could easily continue on his path to the breeding grounds.

Haru's silent, one hand moving to rest on his lower belly. Sousuke, like an idiot, hadn't even thought of that possibility, but they _had_ mated; there's a chance, however small, that Haru could already be carrying. _Then I'm going with you._

 _Haru, no!_ Momo lets out a low keen, face devastated. _You can't! Don't leave me._

_It's the only way._

 

 

 

 

Ai squeezes deeper into the crevice, tugging Rei along after him. _Deeper,_ he pleads urgently. Rei doesn't seem to have caught the gravity of their current situation. But how could he? He couldn't see what Ai had. _As far back as you can!_ He pulls Rei close to him so their bodies are pressed together, desperately trying to quell his trembling, calm his breathing and be _quiet._

Rei's collected, arms wrapped around Ai protectively. He tilts his head, face down toward Ai, milky eyes staring vacantly over Ai's shoulder, into the darkness. Ai can tell he's listening, listening carefully to the things around him, gauging the elements, the danger, their options.

 _It's still there,_ Ai whispers. _Right outside._ Clinging to Rei, Ai wriggles up to peer over Rei's shoulder, out past the entrance of the cave. Nothing, nothing but light filtering down, creating scattered patterns on the rocks...his eyes rove over the sand, hunting, searching for- there. A shadow moves overhead, blocking out the light, spilling blurred darkness over the ground. Ai draws back in fear, nails digging into Rei's skin.

 _There's no way out,_ Rei says. It's not a question; despite his vacant, useless eyes, Ai's aware of how capable Rei is. Sensing currents, temperature, scent; Rei knows things, he can get by just fine, even better than Ai can in many situations. _We have to go back the way we came in._

Ai trembles violently, burying his face in Rei's neck. _They're waiting. We'll die._

Rei's silent, turning to face the cave's entrance. Ai doubts he understands how much breaking the safety of their embrace upsets him, but he says nothing, catching hold of Rei's hand as compensation.

 _Current heading southwest, combined with the rocky terrain..._ He tilts an ear sharply in Ai's direction. _How big? Bigger than me?_

Ai catches himself nodding in affirmation. How many years, and still forgets sometimes. _Twice as big, at least._

 _Perfect,_ Rei whispers, lips curling in a smug smile. He squeezes Ai's hand, then pulls out of his grip, moving his hand to explore the cave walls. _Aiichirou._

Apprehension has Ai on the border of freezing up. It's hard to breathe, hard to move, hard to see. _No. You can't._

 _Of course I can,_ Rei assures him. _I have to. With the size difference, if I swim straight into the current, they'll be too slow to catch me._

Ai shakes his head vigorously, reaching blindly for Rei's hand. _Don't._

Rei draws back, smiling gently, framed by the wavering sunlight behind him. _As soon as it's safe, you go. Fast, in the opposite direction. Are there any obstacles?_

Ai sucks in a shuddering breath, knowing that he can't do anything to deter Rei from his plan. He's got that steely set to his jaw, and...he's right. There's no time to think, there are no other options. If they stay here, they both die. _There's a rock formation to the left. Um..._ He takes Rei's arm gently by the wrist, pointing it in the direction of the craggy pillar. Rei nods, pulling from Ai's grip unceremoniously, edging toward the cave entrance.

One deep breath, one moment of concentration to gather himself, and he's gone, a flash of speckled grey, skimming the sandy bottom with his enormous, flat fins spread wide. He almost blends with the ocean floor, tapered tail lashing. The barbed tip delivers a sharp sting that many creatures know and fear, allowing Rei to avoid fights through intimidation alone.  

It could be his greatest weapon, were he able to aim it. They've never had to fight for their lives before; Ai's too small, weightless and delicate with thin, gossamer fins no good for combat, and he doubts Rei would be much use in physical confrontations even if he _could_ see. They've made it this far through hiding, fleeing, and a great deal of good fortune.

 _Fortune be with you now,_ Ai prays, fingers trembling against the rock. A shadow, dark and terrifying, passes over the ocean floor, heading in Rei's direction; the predator's caught sight of him, hovering above, moving into Ai's sightline as it follows. It's massive, tail darker than the inky night sky, spotted with white. A powerful tail fin propels it forward, quickly closing the distance between it and its prey. Ai burns to scream out for Rei to swim, race away as fast as he can, come back to the safety of the cave where the creature can't reach. But instinct stops him. His instinct for self-preservation, and his innate trust in Rei.

Time freezes, caught between heartbeats as the hunter descends, intent on making its kill, and Rei _senses it,_ surging forward with impossible speed, whipping the creature with his tail as he makes his last-second escape.

Ai's heart jerks back to life with a painful thud, filling his brain with a shock of alacrity. He slips out of the cave's entrance, resisting the urge to look back. He shoots straight for the surface, as fast as he can, ready to use every tool at his disposal to make sure his scent trail disappears. He bursts from the water's surface, cold wind slapping his skin, a shower of water droplets raining down on his back from the force of the jump.

As he exits the water, just before reaching the highest point of his jump, he extends the long, wing-like fins from his shoulders and hips, catching the air with them. He sails forward at a tremendous speed, gills clamped shut as he holds his breath, frantically combing the waves below for signs of danger. It's a good day for soaring, wind catching at just the right angle to give him some lift, carrying him for nearly thirty heartbeats before tipping him back under the crashing waves.

His body whips forward at a tremendous pace, but his heart, his soul, his every thought, gets further distant with every arching leap. He'll find someplace safe, wait it out until dusk, but no longer. Then he'll go back. If all goes well, Rei will meet him there. If he can find it again. _If he survives._

 

Seijuro moves with slow, purposeful strokes, carefully examining his surroundings as he passes by. Haru isn't the type to hide; no, if this is anything like last time, he simply got distracted, caught up in his own world, perhaps sunbathing or following an albatross' flight, on his back with his face out of the water, soaking up the last rays of daylight. He tends to do that quite often, forgetting that people notice his long absences, that they _worry_ when he's not back home in a reasonable length of time.

Sei exhales a breath of water, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers on his own skin in an irritated rhythm. Not irritated at Haru, exactly, but...the situation itself frustrates him. Is it really too much to ask that Haru lets someone know where he's going? As if Sei doesn't have enough on his mind making sure none of his clan get picked off by predators. And there's an underlying sense of dread that also fuels his annoyance, the terrifying thought that Haru might actually be dead or hurt somewhere.

Haru, hardly younger than Seijuro himself, yet so small, trembling in fear and exhaustion next to his mother's remains when they'd found him all those years ago. Eyes big, impossibly deep. Searching for an answer, for some solace...

Sei shakes the memories from his head- the overwhelming smell of fresh blood, the image of a body rent to shreds by sharp teeth, blue eyes staring lifelessly into the dark- _I will find him,_ Seijuro growls to himself. Alive and well. And bring him home, home where he's safe, where he belongs. No matter how much he might feel he doesn't.

Maybe he's too caught up in the search, distracted by his thoughts. Not paying attention to his surroundings. Or, maybe, the creature that crashes into him so hard he rolls over in a twist, slammed hard into the sand, has some kind of supernatural powers. There was no scent trail, no sound, no warning whatsoever that he was about to be attacked.

For brief moment while the dust settles around them, clouding the water; as he struggles to drag breath through his gills, Seijuro wonders if this is the thing that got Haru, some strange thing big enough and brave enough to hunt down their kind, and he hopes he has strength enough to fight it. But the creature moans, a low, pained cry, and wriggles limply, trying to disentangle itself from around Sei's tail.

As the sand settles, Sei manages to push himself off the ocean floor, drawing back to a safe distance. The other creature wraps its arms around itself, face a mask of pain. _Is it still after me?_ Its eyes stare vacantly down at the ground; no pupils, just huge pools of cloudy purple.

Turning in the direction he thinks the thing came from (he can't be certain, it all happened so fast,) Seijuro scans the distant horizon, looking for- _Yeah._ Something huge, with a long black tail patched with white. _Want me to scare him off?_

 _If it's possible, yes._ The creature looks so grateful, nodding vigorously. It's breathing so hard, fingers trembling where they dig into its own sides.

And Seijuro's been in a dark mood all day, worrying himself half to death, delighted at the opportunity to wrestle out some of his anxiety. _Oh, it's possible. Sit tight, kid._ Confrontation puts Sei in his element; verbal or physical, he excels at it. Time to put some of his well-honed talents to use.

He draws himself up to his full size, crossing one arm over the other and fixing his rage on the predator coming toward them. He doesn't care to make the first move, hoping this can be dealt with with minimal blood loss for both of them. But he calls out before the other creature gets too close. _I'd turn around if I were you._

The creature reduces his speed, mimicking Seijuro's stance, though with a far more relaxed expression. It smiles, cocking its head to the side. Its eyes are a light brown colour, like seaweed, hair inky black, chest flat and muscled...male.  And very dangerous. _You aren't going to eat it,_ he points out. _There's no reason to fight. Let me have it._

Seijuro, deepens his scowl, lip curling in a snarl. To show off his jagged, triangular teeth. _What makes you think I won't eat it?_

 _Your type hunts..._ He drags his eyes over Seijuro's frame, comparing their size. Sei's tail may be shorter, but that gives him more leverage, more power to his kick, and as for torso? They're matched fairly evenly. Sei's not sure which one of them would win in a serious altercation, but neither would come out of it without taking some serious damage. _Smaller fish,_ he continues, uncertainty in his voice. _Or so I thought._

_Depends what type you think I am. You're...orca?_

_Yes,_ the orca nods, smiling gently. _And_ _you're...unlike anything I've ever seen. Ah, by the way...it's getting away._ With that he turns, travelling leisurely back in the direction he came from.

It takes a moment for Seijuro to spot the blind creature; it's wide and flat, the colour of sand, hovering closely over the ocean bed. _You! Stop, I'm not gonna eat you,_ Seijuro calls, chasing after it. It's fast, _real_ fast, but it's tired and hurt and no match for Sei at this point. _You need a safe place to rest?_

 _I don't trust you,_ the thing spits back at him, lashing its tail.

 _Don't flatter yourself, kid,_ Sei sends him, dropping down in front of him. _You don't look that tasty. And do you even know where you're going?_

At that, the creature finally stops, pursing its lips. It's still trembling, utterly exhausted. _I know what you are,_ it tells him, low. _I can smell it on you. In you._

Seijuro narrows his eyes, a stab of- what? Intimidation?- running down his spine. Been a long time since anyone made him feel like that. This kid intrigues him. _The rest aren't like me. You'll be safe._

The creature glides forward on wing-like fins, arms outstretched until it bumps into Sei's chest. Sei holds still as it caresses him, palms trailing slowly over his entire body, exploring him, finally reaching up to his neck, his face, his hair. Silence. Then: ..... _Alright._ With a tone like _it's_ the one doing Seijuro a favour instead of the other way around. It holds out its hand, eyebrow cocked, obviously expecting Seijuro to take it. _Let's go._

 _Knew you'd come around!_ Seijuro clasps the kid's hand in his own, starting off at a gentle pace to make sure it can keep up, leading it home. Home, where Haru is hopefully safe and waiting for them, since Seijuro can't keep up the search with a blind stranger at his side. _Name?_

 _Rei,_ it says, after a pause.

_So you're female?_

_I'm male,_ Rei snaps, offended. He doesn't ask for Seijuro's name in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rosaveritas.tumblr.com](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com)


	4. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Will Sousuke be allowed to stay?_ Haru sounds nervous, hand shaking between Sousuke's fingers.
> 
> Seijuro crosses his arms, face impassive. _I'm willing to accept him if the others do. Kazuki might be difficult to convince right now._
> 
>  _Why, what's wrong with Kazuki?_ Rin asks, brow furrowing in confusion.
> 
>  _It's not what's wrong with him,_ Haru answers. _It's what's wrong with his mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!! *throws confetti* Thank you to everyone for being so supportive through this whole process; this is honestly one of the most challenging projects I've ever started and I'm truly grateful for your lovely comments and your patience in waiting for updates.
> 
> NOTE: the Samezuka Background Boyfriends play a large role in this chapter; in case you aren't familiar with them, [Uozumi Takuya](http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Takuya_Uozumi) is the one on the left and [Minami Kazuki](http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuki_Minami) is the one on the right. In the interest of consistency, I will be referring to them by their given names, Takuya and Kazuki.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [rosaveritas.tumblr.com](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com)

_This is Rei,_ Seijuro announces loudly, finally releasing his hold on Rei's wrist once they're safely within the circle of rocks that marks out their sleeping grounds. Rei snatches his arm back, massaging the joint, head tipping naturally in the direction Takuya and Kazuki are. Takuya clutches a seashell in his hand and a hunk of Kazuki's hair in the other. _Haruka show up yet?_ Seijuro hardly needs even ask, since he's confident they wouldn't be casually cutting each other's hair if Haru were still missing.

Takuya shakes his head, eyes on Rei. _Momo found him. And...he wants to talk to you._

Seijuro breathes a sigh of relief, tension leaving his muscles. _I want to talk to him, too. Can I trust you with Rei for a while? He's under our protection._

Beside him, Rei tilts his head, empty eyes staring eerily past his shoulder. He purses his lips, biting back his words. Seijuro can't spare the time to wonder what they might have been.

 _Sure thing,_ Kazuki replies easily, drifting over and slinging an arm over Rei's shoulders. _So...what are you?_

 _I...ah. A sting ray,_ Rei answers, wringing his hands.

Kazuki grins. _A ray named Rei?_ _That's pretty funny._

Seijuro finds himself also wearing an amused smile as he slips off to find Momo and Haru. They're in their usual place together, just out of view from the sleeping circle, up at the surface, floating with their faces out of the water. Momo splashes around in circles, weaving in and out of the water, chasing seabirds- Haru drifts quietly, eyes closed, hands clasped together over his stomach.

 _Haruka,_ Seijuro calls, still several heartbeats away. Haru rolls over onto his belly, staring down with wide, clear eyes. _Nice to finally see you._

 _I need to...talk to you,_ Haru sends, surprisingly timid, letting himself sink through the water until he's level with Seijuro. Seijuro crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, reigning in his impatience. He's glad enough to see that Haru isn't hurt.

Momo circles around them twice, stirring up bubbles, before coming to a sharp stop a little way off to the side. The fact that he isn't smiling has Seijuro worried. _What's going on?_

Haru stares down into the ocean depths, eyes cast with shadow. He wraps his arms around himself, appearing far smaller than he really is. _I'm...leaving._

Seijuro almost chokes on seawater, chest shaking with amusement. _No you aren't. Nonsense. Why would you go anywhere without us?_

 _I found a mate._ His eyes shine hard, moonlight on rock.

Momo nods furiously in the background, darting up to throw his arms over Haru's shoulders. _I begged him not to go! Please say they can both stay. Seijuro, please._

Seijuro blinks. Haru, distant, melancholic Haru, with a mate. Overnight. _Where? Where are they?_

_He's waiting to meet you._

Seijuro's only seen Haru shake like this once before. Many years ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 _C'mon Gou, we're close._ Rin parts a curtain of seaweed, sticking close to the bottom. More for his sister's protection than his own. She emanates mating pheromones like crazy, attracting all sorts of strange prowlers.

 _Coming,_ she sings, swishing her long tail, hair swirling around her. _I'm excited to see Haru again. And Seijuro, and Momo._

Rin cocks his eyebrow, frowning. _But mostly Haru? Why?_

Gou rolls her eyes and punches his arm on her way by. _Stop worrying so much! I'm old enough to pick a mate. And so are you._

_Nah. Don't want one._

_Why not?_

_I'd rather stay with you,_ he tells her, picking up a pebble and tossing it to her so they have something to do. Thankfully, he recognizes this place.

 _You're a terrible liar,_ Gou replies, throwing the pebble back. Schools of small fish watch them pass by, lingering in silvery clouds off in the distance. Rin's stomach aches with hunger, but he presses on. Time enough to hunt once they reach their goal- if Seijuro grants them permission, of course, but it shouldn't be a problem. Rin and Seijuro have always maintained a friendly relationship between their clans.

Long after Rin's fumbled the pebble and lost it in the sand, after they've past out of the forest of seaweed and stopped to rest a while in the warmth of the sun playing across the ocean floor, Rin catches the scent he's been looking for. Judging by the sudden spark in Gou's eyes, she's smelled it, too.

 _Race you!_ She lurches past him, tail slicing an easy path through the water, long strands of hair trailing after her.

Rin pumps his tail hard to catch up, lashing back and forth, smirking as he soars past. She only furrows her brow in determination, working herself even harder.

Suddenly Rin smells something else, a scent he remembers sharply from a day not too long ago. A dangerous, coppery smell. He grinds to a halt, searching wildly with keen eyes for its source.

A large shape looms in the distance, inky dark and crosshatched with pools of sunlight. It sees him just as he sees it, rising up, arms crossed.

 _You again,_ Rin snarls, panic washing over him. This thing, this massive _thing,_ so close to Seijuro's territory. Are they safe? _Stay back, Gou!_

The thing instinctively clutches its shoulder, glaring. _I don't want to fight._

 _Should have thought of that before you attacked my sister,_ Rin growls. He can barely understand its thick accent.

_I didn't attack her. I was lost. I-_

_Sousuke!!_  Something barrels into the creature's- Sousuke's- chest, its approach so fast and silent, Rin hadn't even heard it coming. Haru. Clinging to this giant thing, watching Rin with apprehensive eyes. Sousuke closes his arms tightly around Haru, face twisted into a feral mask.

Rin blinks, stunned. _Haru?_

 _Don't hurt him,_ Haru warns, tail twitching to and fro. _He's mine._ Sousuke's features soften from murderous to mix of curiosity and mild distain, an expression Rin wastes no time in shooting back at him.

_Just keep him away from-_

_GOU!_ A flash of orange, and Gou's being circled by Seijuro's irritating younger half-sibling. His unbound grin deflates the tension, carrying it away with the current. _You came!_

 _Uh..._ Gou holds her position, hands clasped behind her back. _We come every year, it's not really that exciting..._

Rin rolls his eyes, pushing past Momo to meet Seijuro in the distance, resisting the instinctive prickle in his spine telling him not to turn his back on Sousuke.

But Seijuro's gaze is fixed over Rin's shoulder, presumably on Sousuke and Haru. His eyes are narrowed, intense, mouth in a grim line. Totally unlike his usual enthusiastic demeanor.   _Rin,_ he nods dismissively. _Good to see you. I've got some things to deal with if you and Gou can w-_

 _I stabbed that guy in the shoulder,_ Rin growls. _Tried to attack Gou a while back._

Sousuke's big, far longer and broader than Haru, who's still pressed against him possessively. But Seijuro's bigger. His torso and arms are massive, corded muscle rippling as he sets his hands on his hips, long, jagged tail eerily still. His lips curl back, revealing razor sharp teeth. The same teeth Gou has. The same ones Rin feels in his own mouth when he runs his tongue over them.

 _I'll help you kill him,_ Rin assures him.

After a heartbeat, Seijuro shakes his head, relaxing his shoulders. _Haru's chosen him,_ he shrugs. _The least I can do is ask his side of the story._

_But he's not even the same-_

Seijuro turns his frown on Rin. _The same what? The same breed? That a problem for you?_

 _No._ Rin shakes his head, tossing away his biased thoughts. No room for that nonsense anymore. _You're right. And Gou doesn't seem worried._ In fact, Gou's engaged in a conversation with the brute as they speak, nodding along with something he's said and extending her hand to clasp his. His previous defensive scowl makes way for a smile. _Whatever. She could kill him if she wanted to._

 _Mhm._ Seijuro nods, and Rin doesn't miss the way his eyes travel appreciatively down the curve of Gou's back. _She's dangerous, indeed._ He turns a smirk on Rin. _Shall we?_

 

 

 

 

 

 _I apologize,_ Sousuke tells Gou, keeping her brother's figure in his peripheral at all times. Rin, all points and angles and volcanic temper; Gou looks quite similar to him, but at least she knows how to smile. He remembers both of them, especially Gou's scent, and though it's heavier in the water than it was the night of their fateful encounter, it doesn't make his skin burn.

 _You didn't even touch me,_ Gou answers. _Rin loves to overreact._

Sousuke's still wary of him floating off in the distance, conferring with someone else, someone far larger than him with hair that striking orange colour Sousuke still isn't used to. Someone so flashy certainly was never meant to hide and lurk to hunt. Sousuke wouldn't admit to being intimidated, but he's keeping his guard up, just the same. There's something about his fins...

_You never know what's out there. I think he did the right thing._

_Haru! How did you find this guy?_ Rin's barreling toward them now. Sousuke frowns in spite of himself, shoulder twinging at the memory of their last meeting. He's got a lot of questions to ask Haru later about why he's friends with a violent shark.

A moment later, as the leader of Haru's tribe draws near, his questions disappear. He swims the same way Haru and Momo do, undulating his hips and tail vertically up and down instead of side to side, but now Sousuke can clearly make out the fact that he has pelvic fins and a second dorsal on his back, just like Rin and Gou. Even the shape of his tail is sharper, longer, not the gentle curve Haru presents. He just may be the most dangerous creature Sousuke's ever encountered.

 _I found him with the spear in,_ Haru's explaining to Rin, holding tightly to Sousuke's hand. _Helped him get it out._

Rin adopts a guilty look, running his hand through the hair on the back of his head. _He looks okay now..._

Sousuke can't view the wound well unless he cranes his neck at an uncomfortable angle, but if it looks anything like it feels, Rin's telling a blatant lie.

 _So,_ Seijuro's deep tones thunder through the water. Sousuke tries not to flinch away. _You've chosen him as your mate, Haruka?_

Haru nods, and Sousuke's heart beats faster. He gives Haru's warm fingers a gentle squeeze, feeling the gentle beat of his tail against him.

 _Damn,_ Rin says, shaking his head in defeat. _Guess I'll have to find someone else to have fun with, huh?_

 _There's always Momo,_ Haru replies, wearing a minuscule grin.

Rin scrunches up his face, looking over to where Momo's still excitedly babbling at Gou, who's suffering through it with glazed eyes. _You're joking._

Seijuro hums in the back of his throat. _He's matured a lot since last year. I think he's old enough. Dunno, I haven't asked._

_Well, don't! Thanks for the offer, but I can find my own fun._

Sousuke stares at them, trying to comprehend. _The season's almost over..._

Rin looks from Haru to Sousuke and back again, face infuriatingly smug. _Got a lot of stuff to teach this guy, Haru._

 _...I still need to speak with Seijuro,_ Sousuke says, trying to reign the conversation back to more pressing matters. He doesn't have the time to wonder what Rin's talking about.

 _Will Sousuke be allowed to stay?_ Haru sounds nervous, hand shaking between Sousuke's fingers.

Seijuro crosses his arms, face impassive. _I'm willing to accept him if the others do. Kazuki might be difficult to convince right now._

 _Why, what's wrong with Kazuki?_ Rin asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

 _It's not what's wrong with him,_ Haru answers. _It's what's wrong with his mate._

 

 

 

 

 

 _I will be quick, if you don't mind,_ Rei assures his "protectors." They feel more like guards to him, but they aren't trying to eat him, so his complaints remain unspoken. Lest they change their minds.

_I'd prefer it if you didn't t-_

_I'm not a bubble,_ the one called Takuya says, cutting Kazuki off. Rei can already tell their voices apart; Kazuki often sounds more excited and airy than Takuya when he speaks, though he tends to lack tact. _I won't break if he touches me._

Rei suspects he already knows what the problem is, judging by the heavy, bitter scent Takuya exudes.

 _I'll go first,_ Kazuki offers. Rei feels the water shift around him as Kazuki draws closer. Rei extends his hands, palms out and moves forward until his hands collide with Kazuki's chest. He works his way over Kazuki's body, feeling him out, pressed close to learn his scent. He notes the location of Kazuki's dorsal fin and the curve of his tail, mentally mapping him out. Straight sides, no webbed wings like Rei himself has, or long fins meant for soaring out of water like Ai has. He's lithe and muscular, smooth skin beneath Rei's fingers, no scales. Rei's hand passes over three different slits at Kazuki's pelvis, one more than Rei has. Interesting.

 _Thank you,_ Rei tells him when he's finished, feeling calmer for knowing how his companions look. Being unaware of the surroundings would put anyone on edge, Rei reasons. The problem is just multiplied with him.

 _It's fine, Kazuki,_ Rei hears again, indicating that the pair are exchanging their thoughts privately, probably with hand motions. People tend to do that with Rei around, and it bothers him to no end. He waits patiently, wishing he had Ai at his side to reassure him. Or to whisper in his ear the information that he can't glean for himself. He hopes Ai can find him...

 _My turn now,_ Takuya says, floating closer and taking Rei's hands in his own to place them on his chest.

Takuya's shoulders are broader than Kazuki's, his arms and torso longer. Rei skates his palms down his ribs and sides first, before smoothing his hands over the expanse of Takuya's stomach. As he expected, it's swollen and distended, taut under Rei's fingers. He spends little time on it, practically sensing the anxiety peeling off Kazuki from behind him.

 _That's enough,_ Kazuki snaps, after Rei's finished exploring Takuya's hair (he's never felt anything quite like it, kept short on both sides with a longer bit on the top. Intriguing.)

Rei clasps his hands in front of him, storing away everything he's learned. _If it lessens your concerns at all, I don't plan on staying. I was in immediate danger of being killed by an orca, but that threat has passed, and as soon as I can get myself oriented in the correct direction, I'll be off._

Unnerving silence. But he can still hear them drawing water in through their gills. He would sense it if they left.

 _Besides which,_ he continues, _I am not a threat! I much prefer eating clams and shrimp if I'm able to find them. I will pose absolutely no danger to your young._

Another stifling silence, then a muffled grunt, and finally Kazuki speaks. _Would you like me to find you something to eat? I'm off hunting as soon as Seijuro gets back._

 _I..._ Rei's stubborn desire to prove his own abilities loses out to his sense of propriety. _Yes. I would appreciate some food._

 _Sharks,_ Takuya sends out. Rei's surprised by the mild excitement in his tone. He pauses, trying to catch the scent so he knows which direction to face. There it is, coming in strong now on the current. Several sharks- Rei thinks he can pick out Seijuro's distinct smell among them.

 _Whoa, Takuya,_ someone calls back with a confident, dusky tone. _Looks like you've been having a good time without me._

It's teasing, playful, strong. The most beautiful voice Rei's ever heard. 

 

 

 

 

 

Seijuro has a difficult time relaxing with so many situations to keep his watchful eyes on; Momo finally seems to be calming down from his earlier high, drifting away from Rin and Gou to nestle a bit closer to Haru, who is lying within arms' reach of his new mate, Sousuke. Sousuke's quiet, but well-behaved, and Seijuro's beginning to like him even through his doubt.

Kazuki hadn't taken his eyes off Sousuke since they arrived, even refusing to hunt. Momo and Gou had graciously offered to go instead, despite Takuya's protests that everything was fine. Takuya currently lies on his side in the sand, tail utterly still, head resting on his arm. The sun's rays have hardly disappeared, but Takuya's been needing more and more rest lately.

His clan divided down the middle, Seijuro can feel a headache coming on.

 _Where did you get that metal spear from,_ Haru asks Rin. _I haven't seen something like that in years._

 _You should have seen it,_ Gou says, eyes sparkling. _We found this...I don't know what it was, it's hard to describe._

 _You'd have to see it to believe it,_ Rin adds. _It was like...a seaweed forest all made out of metal and these strange square rocks all stacked on top of each other._

 _When the light hits it it sparkles,_ Gou says dreamily, eyes distant.

Momo squirms with delight. _Where is it? I wanna go there someday, I wanna see it!_

 _It's really far away,_ Gou explains. _You have to follow the sun for many days. And it's very deep._

 _There are all kinds of dangerous things down there,_ Rin says, gently tracing the thick white line of a scar on his arm. _That's why we left._

A silence descends on them, nobody desiring to feed or play after the events of the day. They rest, basking in each other's scents, getting used to each other and the environment they share. Seijuro observes Rei for a while, noticing how he inhales deeply, memorizing everyone, lips moving as he mutters silently to himself. He's got many small scars on his back and chest that Seijuro hadn't noticed before, a fresh bruise spreading across his shoulder from where they had collided earlier. His own ribs still ache from the force of the impact.

Kazuki lingers near Takuya at all times, Takuya rolling his eyes and periodically stroking his hair to get him to settle down. Seijuro can't blame Kazuki for his behaviour, though. Takuya's hormones have them all a little on edge, though now it's masked by Gou's far more overwhelming, sweeter scent. Seijuro's glad for the fact that most of his clan aren't currently looking for mates. He's too exhausted to deal with aggressive mating squabbles.

Soon, Takuya starts humming, low in his throat, one of the things which seems to help Kazuki when he's agitated. It's a soothing, melodious tune, one Seijuro can remember his own mother humming to him as a child. Rei's head piques inquisitively in Takuya's direction.

 _You know what we should do,_ Momo suggests, oblivious to Sousuke's glare as he curls up next to Haru. _That thing we did last time Gou and Rin were here._

 _Singing?_ Seijuro pounces on the suggestion, using it for a distraction. _It's been a long time since we had someone with a nice voice around._

Gou lifts her head at the idea, blinking her wide eyes to wake herself from her tired stupor. She's beautiful, long hair flowing around her. She's matured since he last saw her, her scent almost overwhelming. Her breasts and hips are fuller, too, and Seijuro feels a dark stirring deep inside him when he looks at her.

Even Haru's paying attention now, letting the pebble he'd been smoothing between his fingers drift back into the sand. _Singing._

 _Singing,_ Takuya echoes, absently resting a hand on his belly, Kazuki finally nestled down against his back, arms wrapped protectively around him, eyes still fixed on Sousuke as a potential threat.

 _What's singing?_ Rei asks.

Seijuro smiles, hooking his arm around Rei's shoulders. Rei cringes, but doesn't pull away, curiosity plain on his face. _Momotarou,_ Seijuro rumbles in his most commanding tone. _You start._  

Momo beams, happy to be chosen. _I'm singing for Gou,_ he says, leaping right into a stream of wordless humming. What he lacks in skill, he makes up for with the enthusiasm and emotion in each note.

Seijuro joins in, adding his own deep tones to Momo's song. After they've got an established melody going, their voices echoing through the dark water, the others begin to join in, one by one. Kazuki adds his soothing voice, and Tatsuya begins soon after him, soft and slow. Gou helps Momo with his part, her voice surprisingly sweet. Seijuro lets it settle around him, sinking into his bones. Even Haru starts to sing, low and steady, Sousuke watching him with mild intrigue.

And then Rin begins. Seijuro feels Rei tense under him, body turned openly in Rin's direction, face a mix of shock and pleasure, completely entranced. Rin's song is haunting, beautiful, reverberating through the water, sweetening the song the others had already begun. He throws everything into his singing, eyes squeezed closed, hands clasped over his chest...Seijuro can completely understand Rei's enchantment with him. It would be difficult not to.

 

 

 

 

 

_Rin, I need to ask you something. Come with me._

Rin follows Seijuro, who has, for some reason, brought the stingray with him, towing him along by his wrist. Rei, Rin's pretty sure it was. He doesn't appear too happy with his situation. In fact, the only time Rin had seen him smile at all was while they were singing. Must be exhausting to constantly have his guard up like that, but Rin supposes that being blind can't be easy. It's amazing enough that he's even survived to adulthood.

Someone must have taken great pains to care for and protect Rei, to make sure he didn't starve or get picked off by predators. And now it seems Seijuro has taken on the task. This wouldn't be the first time Seijuro's clan adopted a struggling loner, but at least Haru can fend for himself. All Rin can see when he looks at Rei's blank, staring eyes is a serious risk to the safety of Seijuro's clan.

 _What are you thinking, Sei?!_ Rin growls, making his opinions clear. _Not every poor lost soul is your problem! He's gonna get you all killed._

Rei scowls in Rin's direction, fists clenched, livid. _I did not ask for anyone's pity. And for your information, I don't need to be coddled. I am not a child._

 _You're a cripple,_ Rin hisses.

 _Enough,_ Seijuro barks at them, calm but imposing. _You will treat my guest with respect, Rin._

_At least I have the respect not to lead him on._

For some reason, Rei's features soften. _I do appreciate that, but it's not necessary._

 _Rei's leaving,_ Seijuro explains. _He needs someone to take him back to...where was it?_

 _I need to get back to the place my companion and I separated. It's less than half a day's travel. Well, perhaps longer, at your speed._ Rin never expected to see such a cocky grin on Rei's face.

Rin narrows his eyes, forgetting Rei can't read his expression. _What did you just say?_

Seijuro tosses his head back, roaring with laughter. _You should see how fast he can go. He bowled me clean into the ground when he hit me. Look at this bruise!_ Sure enough, when Rin inspects him closely, the left side of Seijuro's back shows the beginnings of a wide, purple bruise.

 _I apologize for that,_ Rei says.

 _Don't worry about it,_ Seijuro rumbles, amused. _You didn't see me._

Rei crosses his arms, tilting his head. _I knew exactly where you were. I picked up on your scent at least a full minute before I hit you._

Seijuro's eyes widen. _You did it on purpose?_

_I...yes. I thought running into another predator would scare my pursuer off. You were my only chance._

Rin gapes. _That's actually...really smart._

 _I do what I have to survive,_ he replies, jaw set. _I told you, your concerns are not necessary._

 _On to business,_ Seijuro grunts. _Rin. I need you to take Rei to find his friend._

_Why me?!_

_Because I can't leave with Sousuke here. He and Kazuki will tear each other to shreds. Takuya shouldn't go in his condition, and frankly, I don't trust either Haruka or Momotarou with the task._

_Why don't you make Sousuke do it?_ Rin shrugs. _Kill two fish with one stick._

 _I thought of that,_ Seijuro says, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other on his hip. _It won't work, even if Sousuke agreed to it. If I send him, Haruka will want to stay by his side, and if Haruka goes, Momo will. I can't just let them go without me, but I also can't leave Takuya and Kazuki behind with Takuya like this._ He meets Rin's eyes, serious, pleading. _I can't be in two places at once, Rin. I need your help._

And he's right. Rin can't see a more logical solution to the problem, either. Just half a day each way, so he won't be gone long, and then Rei will be out of the way. _Fine, I'll take him. But you owe me big time. And if anything happens to Gou while I'm gone, I will personally kill you._

_I'd die before I let anything happen to her._

The way Seijuro's eyes burn when he says it leaves Rin without a single doubt that it's the truth.

 

 

 

 

 

Ai stays as inconspicuous as possible on his way back to the crevice where he and Rei had separated, sticking close to the sandy bottom, sheltered in shadow in hopes that the moonlight won't glint too brightly off his scales and give away his position.

Rei's probably there already, waiting for him. Safe and sound.

Peeking around a rock formation, pressed close to it to make himself small and invisible, Ai can't make out any threats. The pale, moonwashed water glows around him, empty as far as Ai can see. Seaweed flutters gently in the current, but no other movement greets him.

Quick as lightning, Ai zigzags toward the next rock, cowering behind it and waiting for his heart to thundering in his chest. He scans his surroundings again, thorough and careful, before flitting to another hiding place, this time behind a tuft of weed. Slowly, surely, he makes his way to the entrance of the cave, slipping into its dark recess. _Rei?_

He slides in deeper, waiting for his eyes to adjust, groping until he feels cold stone under his hands. _Rei, where are you?_ This time it's a whimper. A full day, and Rei hasn't yet returned. Ai's heart beats painfully behind his ribs and he chokes out a sob before pressing both hands to his mouth to keep himself quiet. Rei has to still be alive. Ai won't accept any other answer. He'll stay right here and wait until Rei comes back.

If he's going to stay, he has to find somewhere safe to sleep, and the crevice won't do the trick. He can't see or hear danger coming when he's inside, and it's not big enough for him to get comfortable. He pokes his head out of the crack, looking both ways before sliding out. Ahead of him is a large patch of seaweed, he should be able to take shelter there...

His spine tingles, blood freezing in his veins as he realizes his mistake, a heartbeat too late. The scent of danger overwhelms him as a pair of strong, muscled arms wrap around him, crushing him, covering his mouth to smother his terrified cry.

Tilting his head back, trying to writhe out of the creature's iron grip, Ai catches sight of a pair of dark, intense green eyes. _I knew you'd be back if I waited patiently enough,_ the thing chuckles, voice a surprisingly pleasant hum. _Please don't struggle so much. I really don't want this to be too painful for you._

It squeezes tighter around Ai's chest, so hard Ai hears his ribs creaking under the strain. He fights to drag water into his gills but can't, strength rapidly leaking from him. He struggles weakly, bruising his tail as he tries to fight, trying to sink his nails into his captor's arm. Red spots bloom across his field of vision, darkness ebbing in from all sides, and his chest suddenly feels hot, warmth bleeding slowly into all his limbs until he's unable to feel anything else at all, save for his attacker's heart beating a steady rhythm into his back.


	5. Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Still alive,_ a melodious voice murmurs. A heartbeat of silence, then: _What's your name?_
> 
>  
> 
> _...Ai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already going to hell so I may as well get there in style.

Makoto relaxes his grip as the body in his arms goes limp, ceasing its weak thrashing. Its head lolls to the side, silvery hair falling across its face. It's a male, a small one- with a soft, pretty face. Makoto reaches out impulsively and brushes his knuckles tenderly down his prey's cheek, wondering what his name is. Was. He shakes his head, reminding himself not to get too caught up this poor creature's life. _Whatever it was, it's over now._

Wrapping his arm around the creature's thin, delicate waist, Makoto hoists it over his shoulder, taking off with powerful strokes of his tail in the direction of his pod. This should be enough to keep them well fed for several days.

The body isn't heavy in his arms, and though its four long fins create a little bit of drag, Makoto has no difficulty slicing through the water with it. He doesn't hurry, appreciating the way the light refracts through from the surface, the tiny bubbles from each wave glowing light bright stars. He drifts higher, until the ocean floor is nothing but a mass of dark shadow below him, roiling, alive.

His prey is warm in his arms, its scales glinting in his peripherals. Makoto slows his pace, touching the thing's neck. After a moment, he feels the faint thrum of a heartbeat beneath his fingertips and feel the feeble movements of its chest as it breathes. He pulls it back to arm's length, cradling the back of its head in his hand. He feels for the vertebrae at the base of its neck, closing his other hand around its throat. _Crush his windpipe. Wring his neck..._ His pale face glows in the moonlight, long lashes fanned against his cheeks. He has a small mark under his eye on the left side...Makoto touches it with the pad of his thumb.

He feels a slight pang of regret as he tightens his grip on its smooth, white throat. It's one thing when his prey is conscious and aware and can put up a fair fight; it's a game that way, a game Makoto relishes in winning. It's his nature.

There's no thrill if it's completely defenseless.

The throat shudders beneath his fingers, and suddenly Makoto finds himself staring into a pair of eyes, clear as the morning sky.

 

 

 

 

 

A half day's journey, Rei had assured him. Rin scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest, his doubts over Rei's sense of direction colouring his mood. Rei floats staunchly ahead of him, wing-like fins fluttering gently in the current.

With a powerful kick, Rin draws level with him, searching his expression. He's frowning, as usual, but gives off more of an appearance of concentration than annoyance. Ahead, there's nothing but seaweed and murky, dark water. The same thing they've been seeing all morning. Well, Rin has been seeing it, anyway. _Are you sure we're going the right way?_

Now Rei's face takes on an irritated twitch. _Yes, I'm sure. As I was the last time you asked. As I'm sure I'll be next time._

_How? How are you so sure we're going the right way?_

Rei looks directly at him, unnerving with the empty eyes. Rin wonders how he can always seem to figure out exactly where to look. Or almost always- he'd mistaken the back of Gou's head for Seijurou that morning, apologizing profusely upon realizing he didn't have the right person. Rin had found his apology odd, assuming Rei must be used to mixing people up. And who would blame him, anyway?

 _How do you know how to hunt?_ he asks. _It's in your bones. And this is in mine. I know what I'm doing._

 _I was_ born _to hunt,_ Rin replies, more than a little boastful. But he's suddenly curious. _Were you born like this?_

 _...No,_ Rei admits, fists clenching. _But I've...adapted._ He moves along as confidently as ever, as though unconcerned about hitting something.

_So what happened?_

He's silent for a heartbeat. _Shark attack,_ he finally answers, tired.

Rin can't say he hadn't been expecting it. He's sure Rei's not seeking any words of comfort; just as well, since Rin can't think of any that would be meaningful, coming from him. _How old were you?_ He finds himself kicking harder to keep up with Rei's sudden change in pace.

_Young. Not old enough to survive on my own._

Rin can feel his admiration growing by the second. _You sensed the shark in Sei, though...and you swam right into him._

 _My trap, yes,_ Rei says, mouth curling into a proud smile.

_What if he'd tried to kill you?_

_He would have had to catch me._ He erupts into speed, gliding so quickly through the water that Rin can barely even see the shadow he casts on the sand. He opens up his own throttle, fixing on Rei like prey. Rei _is_ prey, he reminds himself.

 

 

 

 

Rei pushes himself to go faster, analyzing the information around him. He slices through the water, angling himself so the current is at his back, propelling him forward. His hips and shoulders move in perfect unison, fins catching the flow, sensing the environment. He lowers himself, skimming just above the sand, whip-like tail scattering sand clouds to block Rin's vision. He duplicates his escape tactics from outmaneuvering the orca.

But Rin is smaller than the orca. Streamlined, sleeker. Rei can sense him close, lurking far enough to the side to keep the sand from obscuring his view. Rather than waste his energy by fighting with the tufts of seaweed in the forest he can smell coming up ahead, Rei veers up sharply, intending to skip over it.

He smiles as he hears the impact of Rin crashing into the weeds. He extends his fins to catch the resistance, slowing himself up and waiting for Rin to emerge from the tangle.

 _I didn't even see it coming,_ Rin laughs. Its tinkling cadence makes Rei shiver, moreso than the cold brush of seaweed on his arm that indicates Rin must have some strands wrapped around his tail.

 _That was the idea,_ Rei tells him. _You're too focused on your prey to pay attention to all your surroundings._

_Speaking of prey...I'm pretty hungry. You?_

 

Sousuke watches Haru hunt, fascinated. He'd never paid much attention to the way aggressive predators hunted before, far more concerned with his own search for crabs hanging out on the ocean floor. Seijurou guards the perimeter of the hunting grounds, his smell and the crushing fright of his shadow chasing the fish toward Haru and Kazuki, who swim in leisurely circles around their target, disorienting it. Haru seems almost peaceful, wide eyes glittering as he picks off unsuspecting fish with his sharp nails.

Sousuke's never seen a group hunt together so seamlessly before. Haru makes it art. They all do, elevating the act above the simple need to get food; they make it a game. It looks playful, fun, even.

 _Amazing, isn't it?_ Momotarou asks, practically vibrating in place between Sousuke and Takuya. Kazuki had insisted that someone stay behind with his mate; Sousuke suspects it's more of a show of power dynamics than actual fear at this point. Sousuke's made it clear that he isn't going to hurt anyone. Besides, Momo would be a far more suitable candidate. _I wanna hunt!_

Gou weaves her way gracefully between the others, swooping down to catch fish Haru stuns with his tail. She kills one with a quick snap of her vicious jaw, carrying it back to give to Takuya. _Your turn, Momo._

 _I wanted to hunt_ with _you,_ he pouts. _But watch me, okay? I'll show you my kick! I've been practicing._

 _I'm watching, I'm watching,_ she says, waving him off. Sousuke feels his murderous impulses fading as the orange blur shoots into the distance. _So, Sousuke. You really only eat crab?_

 _I'll eat lobsters, too,_ he shrugs, watching Takuya rip into his dinner with nails and teeth. _Sometimes clams. I could never catch fish like you do._

 _Don't have the stomach for it?_ she taunts. He's struck again by how much she fiercely resembles her brother with that razor sharp grin and arched brow.

He pushes off, away from her, letting the slow momentum carry him towards Haru. _Just too lazy._

Haru floats down to meet him, clutching a massive dead fish in his hands. He wears a small smile, eyes lit up with the exhilaration of the hunt. He holds his catch out toward Sousuke, offering to share. Not his usual food source, but he's hungry, and he isn't about to reject a gift from his mate. He holds Haru's gaze, pressing their bodies flush, the dead fish caught between them. Haru doesn't blink, eyes practically glowing in the dim light. Sousuke cups his hands over Haru's, bringing the fish up to his face and inhaling deeply before biting off a thick chunk. It doesn't taste like the meat he's used to, but it's salty and fresh nonetheless. _Good._

Haru's smile grows wider, laced with mischief. _Don't worry. I'll provide for you._

 _Then I'll have to teach you how to hunt crabs,_ Sousuke says, gently squeezing Haru's fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 _He's not here,_ Rei sighs again, running his hand over the cold cave wall. _His smell is gone._

The dejected slope of his shoulders and the worried furrow in his brow makes Rin antsy. He aches to hold him, comfort him, or at least think of something helpful to say. He wonders when the exact moment was that he got so attached to Rei, anyway. All he knows is that Rei's very existence is admirable and precious, and that he deserves a reprieve from all his painful bad luck. A reprieve they obviously won't be finding here.

  _I'm sorry._ It's all he can think to say, placing his hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei's forehead slumps against the rock, and for several long minutes Rin stays with him, watching the cave entrance, feeling the shuddering rise and fall of Rei's shoulder beneath his palm.

 _Thank you for bringing me all this way._ Rei's nails scrape against the stones, creating deep scratches in the furry green algae. _You can leave now._

_I can't leave you by yourself._

_I have to wait for him,_ Rei replies, voice thick with desperation. _I'm staying as long as it takes for him to return. But you have to go back to your sister._

 _I'm not leaving,_ Rin insists without a moment's hesitation. _You can't just-_

 _I can take care of myself! I don't need your help anymore,_ Rei responds. He's shaking now, and Rin doesn't release his hold on his shoulder. He gently turns Rei to face him, gripping his other shoulder, too.

 _You can't stay here if he's not coming back,_ Rin says carefully, trying to be soothing yet matter-of-fact.

Rei's face crumples, lip trembling, and he presses the back of his hand across his eyes, nodding. _I really did think he'd be waiting._

Rin hugs him without even thinking about it, pulling Rei close to his chest and squeezing him tight, as if it will somehow keep him from falling apart. _We don't know what happened to him. He might be on his way back._

Rei nods against his neck, hair brushing Rin's cheek. Rin's completely surrounded by the scent of him. _Yes. He might still c-come._

_We'll wait a few days._

_I don't know what to do, Rin. I don't know what I'll do if he..._ He chokes the next words out. _He's my only family._

 _I know,_ Rin murmurs, stroking Rei's feathery hair. _We should leave for a while. Maybe he won't come if it smells like me._

Rei's silent for a moment, mulling it over. _You do smell pretty bad._ His breathing seems calmer now that he has a new plan.

_Bad?_

_Dangerous,_ Rei continues, finally extricating himself from Rin's arms. _Your scent is very thick. And now it's all over me._

 _I kinda like the way you smell now,_ Rin says, flashing Rei a grin he can't see.

 _Well, it will probably deter other predators, so that's good. Perhaps I should let you rub your scent on me every day._ He sounds giddy at the thought of his own joke, but Rin doesn't find it quite as funny.

 _I wouldn't mind._ He takes Rei's hand, tugging him toward the entrance of the alcove, already creating a map of the area in his head. If he remembers this place correctly, he knows exactly where to take Rei to wait. _Hey. Have you ever touched dry sand?_

_Dry...sand? What do you mean?_

_You ever go up to the surface to dry off on the rocks when it's warm?_

Rei tilts his head in Rin's direction, indicating that he's interested. His fingers twine tightly around Rin's own. Friendly. Trusting. _I've never done that._

_Well there's this place...it's hard to get to, but it's...it's all this sand, above the surface, and it gets so hot in the sun...it's so much fun to lie in. Me and Gou like to go there sometimes. I'll show you._

 

 

 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, the swim side by side, hand in hand, with Rin taking the lead. Rei appreciates it more than he's able to convey, glad for the chance to rest his mind for a while after the tax the morning's events had put on him. Of course he's curious about this dry sand thing Rin keeps going on about, but he's really more grateful for the distraction. That is, until the ocean starts getting... _shallower._

Rin leads him further and further up along the sand, until the surface looms so close Rei can practically feel it pressing down on him. The water they're in becomes so shallow the waves crash down on his back and he finds himself clutching blindly at the coral beneath him so the current won't knock him back.

The waves thunder against the shore so loudly that Rei can't hear Rin anymore. He tries calling out, but he can't even hear his own voice. Perhaps it would be best to let the undertow drag him further out, where it's calmer and safe. _This was a bad idea. A terrible, awful, horrible idea!_

 _Hang on._ Rin's voice sounds strained, but it's enough to give Rei an idea of where he is. He tumbles forward with the next wave, latching onto the first solid thing he feels under his hands.

_Rin!_

Rin wriggles under him, and he's making a strange sound. Clinging to Rin's back, Rei leans in close enough to listen and...he's laughing. _Hold onto me tight,_ he yells. _Don't let go!_

Rei's too terrified to respond, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck as tightly as he can and burying his face against Rin's back. He can't _hear_ anything. He can't _smell_ anything, nothing except Rin, the only constant thing in the roiling foamy waves. He can feel Rin's powerful body surging beneath him, using the incoming waves to push them both forward, further and further from the safety of the deep water. Closer to the surface.

One more powerful wave, and Rin kicks as hard as he can, launching them up into the air. Rei takes a shuddering gasp of breath through his mouth as the air stings his face, tumbling off of Rin's back. He's greeted by cold wet sand beneath his skin, the lack of water around him unnerving, but not entirely uncomfortable. _You said the sand would be dry!_ His voice sounds so very strange out of water. A barrage of new scents float on the breeze; all sorts of things he's never smelled before, earthy and rich. A bird screeches off in the distance.

_It's dry further up._

_Further up?!_ He's already half out of water. The rolling waves are starting to feel pleasant as they break over his exposed tail and fins. The water has absorbed so much more of the sun's warmth here.

 _I've touched it before._ Rin's voice sounds strange too, but no less lyrical. _We don't have to, though. It's hard._

 _I can do it,_ Rei assures him. He wants to find out what this thing is that makes Rin's voice go higher and faster like a song when he talks about it.

_...I don't know...your fins are shaped so differently than mine. I don't know if you can kick the right way. I didn't think about that._

_I'm going to touch it._ He'll touch dry sand if it's the last thing he ever does.

 

 

 

 

 _Breathing up here is definitely uncomfortable,_ Rei says, chest moving in fast, shallow puffs. _But it's so warm..._ He lies on his back, wide fins fanned out to catch the sun. Rin hadn't noticed how pale the skin of his underbelly was until now. Viewed from below, he must rival the moon. Rei's eyes are closed, lashes fanned on his cheeks, and even though he can't see even with them open, Rin's glad for it. It makes him feel slightly less guilty for staring.

But Rei truly is stunning. Rin could spend hours concentrating on him, memorizing every line and freckle and curve. All of the thin white scars that decorate his body like tiny, delicate sea stars. His hair looks different dry, lighter in colour, less midnight and more twilight sky. He wants to touch, so he does, leaving a trail of dry sand clinging to Rei's skin wherever his fingers have been.

 _That tickles,_ Rei tells him, but he doesn't jerk or pull away. Rin props himself up on his elbow so he's in the perfect position to gaze at Rei's face. There's a scar on his cheek, too, just under his eye. Rin can't help himself- he traces the scar with his forefinger, finally getting a reaction from Rei, who opens his milky purple eyes. From this close, in the sun, they remind Rin of clouds.

_Is this...?_

_It was from the same attack, yes, but not why I can't see._

_What...happened? To your eyes? They look so strange. I've never seen anything like it._

_I don't really know,_ Rei admits. _One of the sharks tail-whipped me in the head. I don't remember anything after that. Nothing except the headaches. And Ai._

 _It hurt?_ He traces the scar again, then one of Rei's eyebrows. Rei doesn't answer for a long time, but he remains still, never drawing away from Rin's touch. Never showing any fear at all at being caressed by a shark, the same kind of creature that injured him. There's nothing but the thunder of the turf and the shrill cry of sea birds hunting, the alien rustle of the wind in the strange green plants far beyond their reach up on shore.

 _Let me touch you, too,_ Rei whispers tremulously, rolling onto his side to face in Rin's direction. _I want to know what you feel like._

 _Like a shark,_ Rin replies, hating himself for it. But the next moment Rei's dry palms are on him, touching his chest, his stomach, his shoulders. Rei wears a look of intense concentration as he follows each groove and dip of Rin's musculature. Rin bites his lip to keep himself quiet, trying his best to ignore how good Rei's fingers feel tracing his skin.

 _Live births,_ Rei notes, touching Rin's belly-button. His hands move back up, brushing his nipples and exploring his pecs. _And your females make milk?_

_Y-Yeah. What about your kind?_

Rei pauses, hands at Rin's pelvic line where his skin colour changes into the dull grey of his tail. _I don't know anything about my kind,_ he finally answers. _I can't remember any of it._

 _So you don't-_ Rin has to bite down hard on his lip as Rei's hands slide down the length of his tail, thoroughly fondling each and every sensitive accessory fin on his body. _You don't, uh. Know anything about how your kind mates?_

 _No,_ Rei answers, fingers moving more slowly and firmly on the way back up. _But I don't need to know. Who would ever take a blind mate?_

Rin smirks, forgetting again that Rei can't see his face. _You could just do it for fun._

_...Huh?_

Exactly the reaction he's looking for. Rei's quizzical expression is very appealing. _Don't you ever touch yourself? It feels good._

 _Touch...? ...Like I'm touching you?_ He laughs at the absurdity of the idea. _Of course not._ His fingertips brush Rin's collarbone and throat, palms cupping his chin. Rin shudders, never having felt this vulnerable before in his life. Rei's hands are strong, his beautiful arm muscles flexing as he maps out Rin's face with soft, slow strokes. He feels Rin's brow, his cheeks, his nose, runs his hands through Rin's sun-dried hair. Then he runs the pad of his thumb over Rin's lip. _You're bleeding._

Rin hadn't even noticed he'd broken skin, too focused on Rei's face hovering inches away from his, completely engrossed in his task. Rei runs his thumb carefully over Rin's lower lip, smearing the tangy droplets over his mouth. This time Rin can't bite down, so he lets his head fall back, a soft noise escaping his lips. He's not sure if it's the oxygen rush or the sun beating down or what, but he's deliriously happy, burning all over. Rei's mouth purses in mild surprise and his eyebrows furrow with curiosity as he slowly brings his finger to his mouth, tasting Rin's blood.

_Are you trying to be seductive on purpose?_

Rei blinks, blank eyes staring right at Rin's face. _What do you mean?_

Rin digs his fists into the sand, pushing himself up so he's sitting on his tail. It's a little uncomfortable and he's breathless from the overdose of oxygen in the air combined with the effort. He'll have to get back in the water soon, they both will, but for now... _Can I show you what I mean? Let me make you feel good._

 _I don't understand._ He still has his hands on Rin, lightly clutching his forearms for support. Rin takes his shoulders and flips him onto his back in the sand, pinning him down. He doesn't fight it. He doesn't seem scared at all. The orange glow of the sunset lights up his face, catching his lashes and turning them a brilliant gold.

 _I want to take your pain away,_ Rin murmurs into his ear. _Even if it's for only a little while. I wanna make you see stars._

_But I...I'm..._

_You trust me, don't you?_

Rei nods, spread out flat under Rin, reaching up to touch his face. He tucks a strand of Rin's hair behind his ear, and Rin turns his cheek to nuzzle Rei's palm. _Why? I'm a shark._

 _Partly because I have to,_ Rei says, smiling a little. _And partly because I...I like you. Your voice...when you were singing...it's beautiful. I've never heard anything like it._

Rin gasps, short of breath, heart racing in the dying sunlight. _I'll give you so much more,_ he says, finally bridging the gap between their lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Rei associates Rin with heat, the kind that sears. With the orange-red glow that lights the back of his eyes when he looks directly at the sun, like some ghostly vestige of his lost sight. The ability to see colour, bright and lively. He completely loses himself in the splash of red, the taste of Rin's blood on his tongue as they kiss. He's never done it before, but he trusts Rin, opening himself to him, unconcerned by the vice-like grip on his wrists that keeps his hands pinned down in the sand.

Then Rin slides lower, lips trailing down Rei's chest, his stomach, until his hands settle on Rei's hips. Rei's itching with curiosity, wondering what Rin could possibly be doing. A wave rolls up around them, just enough to wet Rei's tail before rushing back out, but the cool water feels wonderful on his dry skin.

 _Right about here,_ Rin murmurs, running his palm across the top of Rei's tail, just below his belly. Rei shivers, stomach quivering.

_What are you doing?!_

_Looking for...here it is,_ he says in a delighted tone. His fingers press against Rei's reproductive slit, gently teasing it open. It aches, and Rei's hips tremble; Rin's right, he's never touched himself there before. He's never had a reason to. He's about to reconsider, to tell Rin to stop touching him in such a sensitive place, but Rin bends low, his hair brushing Rei's stomach as he inhales and makes a low noise in the back of his throat that has Rei's heart fluttering in his chest.

Then Rin's tongue is there, licking into him, his fingers tight on Rei's sides. Rei wriggles, trying to escape the odd sensation, but Rin makes another sound in his throat- a predatory growl that has Rei's muscles going weak.

 _I don't understand what you're doing,_ he gasps, thankful for another fresh wave momentarily washing over them. _It feels s-strange._

 _I can't believe you've_ never _done this,_ Rin replies, voice husky and deep and echoing in Rei's ears. _You're so tight, I can't even find..._ His fingers stretch Rei open even further; it burns momentarily, until his tongue and lips go back to work.

Like the steadily rising waves, Rei feels a strong pull deep inside him, the pressure building and pressing on the inside of his belly. He digs his nails into the sand, though it just crumbles and escapes through his fingers, offering no secure handhold. _Ah...Rin..._

 _There,_ Rin purrs. _Do you feel that?_ He guides Rei's hand down to feel- there's something hot and solid protruding out of the narrow slit. When Rei touches it, warmth blossoms in his stomach. _It's your cock, Rei._

 _It hurts,_ Rei groans. _It feels weird._ He moves his hands, bracing them on Rin's shoulders.

_I'll make it feel better._

Rin laps and sucks at him until the ache goes away, replaced with something tingly and hot and entirely new. Like a predator devouring his prey, he gives the occasional satisfied grunt and stops to lick his lips before descending again. He swirls his tongue and moves his mouth in such a way that Rei can barely breathe, nails digging imprints in Rin's skin as a white, shuddering pleasure explodes behind his dull, useless eyes. _I'm sorry,_ he pants raggedly, clinging to Rin's neck and longing for the cool saltwater where he can catch his breath.

  _For what?_ Rin asks, resting his head on Rei's chest. _Did it feel good?_

 _It felt..._ It defies description. _Quite pleasurable. But you didn't make me see stars, like you said._

_Huh? But you-_

_I saw the sun,_ Rei says, feeling Rin's hair, now damp with sea spray from the incoming tide. _I hope I can learn to make you feel the same._

 _I don't know what you make me feel,_ Rin answers honestly. _But it's definitely something special._

Rei lets the happy, golden sunset feeling settle in his chest, clasping Rin's hand. For a long while they're quiet, listening to the waves, and the wind, and each other's heartbeats. _That wasn't really mating, was it?_ Rei asks after some time.

Rin shakes his head. _It's something Haru taught me. His kind do it all the time._

 _Ah. Haru._ Unbidden, Rei imagines the noises Haru and Rin must make together whenever they do the same thing, this false mating. The golden feeling vanishes, replaced by something cold and dark and hopeless. _I...I should go back to wait for Ai. And you should stay here,_ he says quickly, pulling free of Rin's grip before he can protest. _I smell too much like you already._

_Rei-_

_We can't,_ Rei chokes. _We shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry._

He can't sense Rin behind him as he lets the next wave carry him away from shore.

 

 

 

 

 

Ai wakes to a throbbing ache in his head, his chest burning as he pulls in desperate breaths. He forces his eyes open, trying to blink them back into focus. There's a cold pit in his stomach threatening to come up, and for a moment, he wishes he'd never woken at all. The fog finally begins to lift from his vision, blood pounding in his ears, life forcing its way back through his limbs, and he feels warm hands on him. _Rei._ He can't hear his own call.

 _Still alive,_ a melodious voice murmurs. A heartbeat of silence, then: _What's your name?_

_...Ai._


End file.
